


Devil in my Brain

by bitter_leaf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, OT5, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_leaf/pseuds/bitter_leaf
Summary: Louis’ pissed; pissed drunk, pissed off, seething as he eyes Harry in the club, waving his arms and shaking his hips like he couldn’t care less about how stupid he looks.Louis might be going a little crazy.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87
Collections: Walls Fic Fest





	Devil in my Brain

**Author's Note:**

> This ain't nothing but a little ficlet I wrote after hearing KMM for the first time. 
> 
> Thanks to Rebecca for the read-over, maybe one day I'll write the smutty sequel this deserves!

Louis’ pissed; pissed drunk, pissed off, seething as he eyes Harry in the club, waving his arms and shaking his hips like he couldn’t care less about how stupid he looks. 

Louis doesn’t dance, not without wanting something out of it, anyway. He’d dance with Harry tonight if Harry wasn’t playing hard to get but Harry’s angry so Louis’ angry and what else is new, really. 

Louis’ been watching him for the last twenty minutes, leant up the against the bar downing pint after pint as his irritation builds, the devil in his brain screaming _Louis, look Louis, he’s there, over there, Louis, Louis, there, there_ –

“Just go apologise,” Liam says. Liam always tries to be kind but tonight he’s had enough. 

Louis licks his lips savagely and takes a sip. “Ball’s in his court.” 

Liam rolls his eyes. “Aren’t you both a bit past that?” 

Louis shrugs. “He’s the one holding a grudge.”

“Then why are you the one standing here burning a bloody hole in him with your eyes?” Liam slams his glass down on the bar and walks off. 

Louis wipes his mouth with the back of his hand; Liam’s wrong. He goes back to watching Harry and he’s dancing a circle with some basic looking girls, laughing stupidly as he waves his vodka tonic in the air. His t-shirt’s damp with sweat and his hair’s stuck to his forehead and Louis’ almost sick with how much he wants him. But he won’t give in. 

Louis’ drink is empty and he’s too annoyed to stand in line and there’s only one thing for it, really. He stomps over to their booth in the back. 

“Let’s go dance,” Louis says gruffly and it’s not a request. 

“Uh,” Niall looks uncertainly between Louis and the girl he’s talking to. She’s petite and bubbly and Louis’ just sick of this bar, this town, these friends, this job, but mostly he’s sick of himself for being so bloody stubborn. 

“Come on,” Louis ignores Niall’s protests, pulls him out of his chair by the shoulder. Niall smiles apologetically at the girl before he’s whisked away. 

Louis’ a good dancer when he wants to be and he’s got as much confidence as four pints can give him. Most importantly though, he’s got a mission. 

He pulls Niall into him, laughing cheerfully as he pulls his elbows in and moves closer. Louis spins them around bodily, his motives entirely transparent as he eyes Harry over Niall’s shoulder. 

“Are you guys fighting again?” Niall shouts over the music, and if looks could kill, Louis would have murdered him on the dancefloor. 

“ _No_ ,” Louis replies cattily, upper lip curling at the corner.

“Then why don’t you just go get him?” Niall asks and Louis rolls his eyes as if it’s that easy. 

The upbeat music changes to a sultry club track and Louis ups the ante, rolling his hips and biting his lip as he eyes Harry out of the corner of his eye. Niall’s oblivious, tipping his head happily from side to side but Louis’ not dragged Niall over here for a picnic.

“Is he watching?” Louis asks, his voice low and eyes fixed.

Niall’s teeth glow under the flashing lights as he smiles. “Is who watching?”

Louis thinks his brain might explode, “ _Harry ,"_ he hisses, exasperated, “Who else?” 

Niall peers obviously to the side and it’s a miracle Harry doesn’t notice. “Nope. Why don’t you just ask him?”

Louis can’t cope with this. “Oh, forget about it,” he huffs and storms off, leaving Niall in the sea of writhing bodies.

Louis goes outside to smoke even though it’s the last thing he needs, already being this on edge. There, he finds Zayn, leaning over the railing of the rooftop. 

“Fuck this place, I just want to go home.” 

Zayn shrugs but doesn’t say anything, continues smoking his cigarette as if it’s all he’s got left. 

“It’s not good to go to bed angry,” he says eventually. It’s not cryptic but Louis’ got little to no patience.

“The fuck does that mean?” Louis asks; this is the last thing he needs. 

“You act crazy around him.” Zayn says it like it’s the simplest thing in the world.

Louis’ brain is fuzzy but his body’s buzzing and he smarts at Zayn’s words. 

“That’s not–” he starts, but the words fizzle on his tongue like an extinguished match. “I don’t know how to ask.” 

Zayn stands upright from where he’s been leaning on his elbows; “Just do it, man.” 

Louis swallows, trying to calm the jangle that’s wracking his entire nervous system. “Just do it,” Zayn repeats, brown eyes empty but serene.

Louis leans over to down the rest of Zayn’s drink; an untouched scotch, neat. “Fine.” He takes the stairs back down with a renewed focus, turning his head to glare at a couple kissing sloppily in the hallway. He stops short when the dance floor comes back into view; Harry’s white t-shirt making him glow like a fucking beacon of everything Louis’ ever wanted. 

Louis makes a beeline towards him, his one-track mind thumping in time to the music: _Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry._

“Harry,” Louis almost shouts at him once he’s close enough and the girls Harry’s dancing with look at Louis like there’s something wrong with him. “Can we talk?”

Harry just stares at him, eyes dark, mouth hanging open as if he can’t decide if it’s worth his while, but he caves like he always does and gently extracts himself from the circle. 

“What?” Harry says when they’ve found a dark corner to be alone. He folds his arms and Louis’ powerless to stop his eyes flitting to them, tattooed and strong, already imagining what they look like when they’re wrapped around him. Louis’ mouth goes dry. 

“Can we just–” Louis starts but it’s the same fucking thing he’s said a thousand times before and it’s not worked then and it won’t work now. 

Harry stands up tall and Louis’ knees go a little weak. Louis looks at him square in the eye. “I’m sorry, ok?” he says breathlessly, “I’m an idiot and it’s like I want you so much it drives me mad. I act… stupid sometimes.” 

Harry rakes a hand through his hair and he looks determined to make his point but really he’s never been very rational either when it comes to Louis. A small little grin comes over his face and Louis feels a flush of heat in his chest when those dimples pop. 

“You know I can’t resist when you talk sweet to me,” Harry finally says, slow like he always does, as if they have all the time in the fucking world. He rolls his eyes for good measure and Louis’ face breaks into a smile for the first time tonight. 

Louis pulls at Harry’s arms where they’re folded to take Harry’s hands in his. “Let’s just go home, eh?” 

Harry snorts, the great loud honking noise that Louis fell in love with when they were practically just kids. Harry leads Louis by the hand towards the door and Louis’ mouth waters at the dip of Harry’s lower back and the softness of his hips. 

“Wait–” Louis says, shoving Harry up against the wall and kissing him hot and hard. When Harry’s blissful and legless and Louis’ pants are getting tight, they break apart. Louis leans in to whisper in Harry’s ear, “I’ve wanted to do that all night.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
